The Glamour of New Years
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request story set during the hiatus. Damon informs Elena that she can train to resist compulsion, but just how out of control will they allow themselves to get? And with the impending promise of a midnight kiss looming...festive LEMON


_a/n: so close to filling all of last years requests. Life and family got in the way of getting it all done, but now hopefully I will have more time! Happy Reading! True Blood fans will get the title, but for those of you that don't…glamouring is what they call compulsion in TB…I just figured it sounded more romantic _

_Dedicated to Elena Rain (for the freaking genius idea for compulsion practice), Happy New Year!_

Boarding House

Damon gritted his teeth as he held the punching bag for Elena. She was definitely getting stronger. They'd been at it for a few hours; the smell of sweat had long since covered her vanilla body wash. Her shirt had found a new home on the floor and now she danced around the bag in only a tight sports bra and yoga Capri pants. "Alright, enough." He let go of the bag just as she swung.

Her arms fell, her chest rising rapidly as she fought for air. "What time is it?"

He checked the clock on the wall as he handed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge. "A little after noon."

She moved to sit on the bench, and then lay down under the weights resting her back and shoulders. "I should go shower and get ready. Caroline will kill us if we're late to the party."

Damon pressed his back to the wall, stuck his hands in his pockets in his best attempt to put distance between them. It was New Years Eve, a few months since Homecoming, but still nothing had happened between them. It was starting to look like nothing ever would. "We still have some time."

He didn't want her to leave. He hated watching her walk away, even if meant he got to look at her ass. "I don't think I can do anymore." Her voice was slowly starting to come back as she finished the bottle and tossed the empty plastic toward the bin.

He watched it fall with the others and stepped forward. "There is something we haven't trained you on."

She sat up her eyes crinkled curiously as he pulled the chair from the desk and set it in front of her. He straddled the back, staring into her eyes intently. "What are you doing?"

"Did Stefan ever tell you someone could learn how to resist compulsion over time?"

Elena shook her head, seeing his eyes go to her bare neck. The vervain necklace sat at home on her dresser since she'd been unable to put it back on. "No."

"Well you can, it takes time and training but you can become nearly unsusceptible to it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He looked up at her, his eyes finally meeting hers. "We need you to be prepared for when Klaus gets back, completely prepared. The Buffy routine will only get you so far with him."

She contemplated, unsure if she trusted him enough to go through with it, nervous as to what exactly he would compel her into doing. "What do we have to do?"

He did his best to hide his smirk and cleared his throat instead. A thousand dirty, gutter mind images and ideas ran through his mind at once but he pushed them back. "I compel you, you try to resist. It's going to be hard, but it will get easier after time. Basically all you have to do is visualize a barrier between our minds and it should keep me out once you are strong enough."

Elena felt her palms were suddenly sweaty and rubbed them on the knees of her pants. "Do you promise not to make me do anything embarrassing?"

"I promise." He held up two fingers and she wondered if he'd ever actually been a Scout.

"Alright, let's try it."

Damon had to resist a new urge, this time to rub his hands together as if a delicious meal had just been placed in front of him. "Imagine the barrier Elena, close your eyes. It can be anything, a door a wall. Something to keep me out."

Once Elena's eyes were closed Damon closed his too and tried to reach into her mind. He could see the large iron wall she'd put up to block him out. "Okay, I got it."

"Open your eyes." He whispered and Elena wondered if he tried to make his voice sound like a caress.

When she looked at him their eyes met, the new connection shocking her straight to her core. She didn't know what it was about him that turned her on so damn much and at moments like this when she had to concentrate, she hated it. "Go ahead."

He leant forward, keeping their eyes locked and without warning broke down the barrier. "Stand up Elena."

With no control over her body Elena felt herself stand, cursing under her breath when she couldn't move from the spot or sit back down. "Fuck."

Damon laughed and waved his hand. "Sit down."

Again with no self control her body followed his command and she sat back on the weight bench. "I'm not liking this."

"You have to try harder." he narrowed his eyes and let to compulsion ties go for a moment. "Let me know when you're ready to go again."

Elena put the walls back and subjected herself to another hour of Damon's torture. The asshole even had her doing cartwheels down the length of the room once. When she'd successfully lifted fifty pounds more in weights then she would normally have been able to do she threw her hands up and shook her head. "No more Damon." Her arms were sore, her legs were sore and her head was pounding from trying to fight his influence off. "I can't take anymore."

"One more." He reached for her hand, his fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist when she tried to side step him.

They were standing face to face, their bodies pressed tightly together. He heard her heart pounding loudly in her chest, felt her warm breath on his face, then sensed the wall go back up. "Fine."

He slipped his hand up her arm to her neck, cradling her face as he bent to kiss her. "Don't let me kiss you."

His words were a murmur, but his eyes were strong as they compelled her. Elena felt the pull to listen to him, then the sharp need to ignore the command. She wanted him to kiss her, she nearly overcame to compulsion, felt the wall turn solid for a moment, and then all at once she'd slapped him and stepped out of his arms. His hand went to his cheek, massaging his jaw and he laughed. "What's so damn funny?"

"Almost had you that time." He advanced, his lips twisting into a smirk and she ached to slap him again. "Seems you can almost resist compulsion if your body wants the opposite of the order bad enough."

She shook her head, backing herself against the wall. "I don't t know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." he placed both hands on either side of her head, trapping her for a moment. "Maybe I should compel you to kiss me and see where that leads?"

He felt the protective wall instantly appear and lock over her mind. "Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry Elena." Unable to control this urge, he let one finger run over her lips, down her chin and the length of her throat, stopping just before her cleavage. "I want you to be willing the next time we kiss."

Elena felt air return back to her lungs when he stepped away, the distance giving her back her power. "Ha! What makes you think I even want to kiss you."

Damon's passion flared and he was instantly pressing her body flat against the wall with his. "By midnight you will be begging me to kiss you." He pupils dilated, but she didn't feel the pull of his mind control. "And that is no compulsion."

"I know." She whispered, watching him walk out of the room. It wasn't until she heard the running of water from his shower a floor above that she moved.

Her head swam with the exercise he'd put her through as she stepped out of the gym, not bothering to grab her shirt from the floor. She hit the automatic start button on her keys when she reached the den, barely remembering to slip her bare arms into her jacket. She barely noticed the cold winter chill when she stepped out onto the porch even though she was barely covered in more than a layer of sweat. As she let the vehicle warm up her rested her forehead against the steering wheel. Allowing Damon to play with her mind was perhaps one of the most dangerous and thrilling things she'd ever done, but she would be damned if she would give into him of her own free will.

Back in the house Damon washed away the sweat from this afternoon, letting the warm water beat his sore muscles into relaxed mush. "Damn you Elena." He muttered, bending his head back so the water could run over his face. "I'll get you, even if it kills me."

Lockwood Mansion

Elena felt the music pounding hard in her chest as she searched the crowd for Damon. She'd been at the party for more than two hours now and midnight was getting nearer by the minute. She'd refused to call him even though she'd pulled her phone from her clutch three times. In the past twenty minutes. A thoroughly buzzed Caroline stumbled over, already giggling. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course." Elena lied, smiling for her friends benefit. "You're party is amazing."

"I thought so." Caroline nodded, looking around and the party goers with pride. "Looks like everyone has someone to kiss at midnight…"

"Looks like it." Elena glanced around the room, by now most everyone had paired off in couples in preparation for midnight.

"Except you." Caroline's eyes turned sober for a moment, then her ears perked up and she looked towards the door. "This might change some things."

Elena followed her friends gaze, finally setting on Damon. The vampire she'd been so desperate to see again since she'd left the house a few hours ago stepped into the room, all dark. Black jeans, black silk shirt, black hair. Then there were his startling blue eyes she'd stared into so many times today and she found herself stepping toward him as if his very presence was compelling her forward. "He's here." She said to no one in particular, but the blonde vampire heard.

"Good luck." She winked before scurrying off to find her own mythical beast to kiss.

Elena wasn't the only one to feel the magnetic pull. It took Damon less than a minute to find her in the crowd and no more than two to reach her. It took a little shoving, but soon he grabbed her outstretched hand, surprised when she pressed her body tight against his. Elena craved the contact, needed it, feared she would go crazy without it for another second. "Come with me." She said, tugging him toward the stairs and up.

When they were successfully locked behind the door of one of the many guest rooms, Damon finally took the opportunity to speak. "What's going on?"

He watched as she sat on the bed, stood, smoothed the skirt of her dress, set her drink down, sat once more and then stood again to pace back and forth in front of him. "I came over early to visit Caroline before the party started. We worked on the training you were showing me today."

It was a downright lie but Damon didn't have to know that. "Are you telling me that you let Caroline compel you?"

"Just a little." Elena nodded, finally stopping to look at him. "I think I'm ready to try again. I'm stronger now."

He cleared his throat and checked his watch. Twenty minutes until midnight. He'd purposefully been late, hell he'd barely even come and at all. The thought of seeing Elena all dressed up after what they'd been through today, knowing that she would be standing there alone at midnight with no one to kiss and wondering if he would come to her rescue, just the thought of it had nearly made him crawl under the covers and haul up there for the night. But this was going to be a new year, and great year and he'd come even though she scared the shit out of him.

"I think it might be better if he we try tomorrow. You're no doubt tired and sore from everything, it wouldn't be fair."

She shook her head and pulled him to the bed, forcing him to sit with her. They face each other, her hand resting lightly on his knee until she realized she was touching him and pulled back sharply as if she'd been burned. "Just try it, at least once."

He searched her eyes for any clues that she was drunk off her ass, but she seemed overly sober and quite aware of what she was doing. "Alright, one compulsion."

Elena felt her palms get sweaty again but now it was for a different reason. The whole time she was dressing for the party tonight she had warred with herself over certain emotions involving this particular vampire, and she come to a conclusion, the only problem was she could barely admit it to herself, so she was certain she would be unable to say it out loud with him staring at her. "I want you to compel me into telling you how I feel about you."

His eyes widened slightly in shock but he kept his composure. "And you're going to try to resist?"

"Yes."

He waited until the barrier between their minds were back up before he started. Elena felt the pull of his compulsion and leaned into it. "Tell me how you feel Elena, tell me how you really feel about me."

Her lips parted, dangerous words threatening to tumble out and she worked to reject the control, just to see if she could to do it, then she heard the words her mind was prepared to say and knew what it was he needed to hear. Damon felt the snap on his power, knew that she'd broken through and stopped him. He couldn't help the shock look on his face and her mouth twisted to a smile. "I did it."

"Yes." One of his hands clenched to a fist as he tried not to show how disappointed he was. "Seems I taught you well."

"That must only mean one thing right?" she coaxed his eyes towards hers, hoping he would wipe that dejected look off his face soon.

"That you really don't want to tell me."

She shook her head, her fingers searching for his. "No, that I don't want to tell you under compulsion." She shivered, nervous. "It was a test for myself, and I'm glad I failed."

"You are so complicated." Damon looked at her for a moment as if she'd grown a third head, and then her words froze him in place.

"I love you, and I'm tired of trying to convince myself that I don't."

He didn't respond, he didn't really need to. All the love and relief he felt was poured into the next kiss as he pressed her down against the mattress. There were shouts downstairs as the rest of the party cheered. Damon rushed, he had to. The next few minutes were a flurry of hands and clothes and Elena worked on undressing herself and him at the same time. She couldn't wait until they got home and she didn't want to. She wanted to start the new year off as belonging to Damon, and she wanted him to belong right back to her. "I can't wait." He growled against her neck as he pressed hot kisses to her flushed skin, dragging her panties down her legs.

"Me either." She agreed, hissing at the sensation of his cool skin against her warmth.

Damon gritted his teeth, the hardened tip ached to be inside her and as the countdown began downstairs he gave them both what they wanted. Elena could hear the low shouts of the new year began, her body and mind adjusting to the sensation of what exactly it meant to belong to Damon Salvatore. Then she felt the pull of his mind control again and met his eyes. He smirk devilishly, and if everything he was doing didn't feel so damn good she would have been frightened. "No walls Elena, let me do this."

She nodded and gripped tighter, feeling something fast approaching inside her. "Okay."

Damon waited, timed everything perfectly. Then he bent low and put his lips to her neck one last time before locking their gazes and finishing the compulsion. "Cum for me."

Elena felt her body vibrate uncontrollably underneath him as the clock struck midnight. She cried out, quite pleased with this form of mind control. Damon kept his eyes connected with hers, pulling out the sensations as he moved faster, driving her insane with his body and his powers. Elena wasn't sure what was real and what was supernatural, but she didn't care. It was certainly an interesting to begin the new year. Damon felt his release approaching and let go, letting her ride out the physical final waves as he came with her. "Don't stop." She gasped, finding the strength to thrust up against him as he lost control.

Then she shocked him completely when he felt her teeth scrap over his shoulder, the sensation of her play bite finishing him right there. "Fuck." He gasped and found a new speed in the last few thrusts.

The sound of fireworks and celebrating people outside wafted through the slightly open window and brought Elena back to earth. The weight of Damon's near lifeless body was beginning to suffocate her and she smiled in relief when he rolled away. Neither were sure how long they'd laid like that, just holding each other and recovering from the first time. "Here's to a New Year." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

"I could drink to that." His fangs popped out, his eyebrows wiggling wickedly.

She laughed and pushed him away, slipping off the bed and searching for her dress. "Maybe at home."

Damon pressed up on his elbow, watching her naked form search for the panties he'd removed from her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a scrap of lace at the foot of the bed and reached for it, dangling the marvelous excuse for underwear from his finger. "Looking for these?"

She turned and smiled, reaching out. "Thank you."

"I think I'll keep them." He snatched them back, moving to stand on the other side of the bed so the mattress was between them. "For insurance."

Elena stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her breasts, fighting with the side zipper. "You won't need it."

Damon tossed her shoe at her and fastened his jeans. "A memento then." She watched him tuck the panties into his back pocket and smirked as best she could.

"I will get those back." She promised, coming around the bed to stand in front of him.

"Challenge accepted." He tugged her close, his shirt hanging open.

One week later anyone in the Boarding House could hear the loud crash of glass followed by the harsh curse from Elena's lips. "Dammit Damon, I told you not to compel me to do that."

He chuckled and stepped over the remains of a broken vase. "I thought you were getting better."

Elena pushed herself up from the floor where she'd landed after the fail of a cartwheel Damon's mind control had forced her to do. "You're an ass."

"Want to punish me?" he teased, flattening her against the wall, trapping her beneath him.

"Nope." She shook her head, grinning and hoping that he would kiss her.

"I could always compel you into wanting to."

"You could try." She slipped under his arm and ran from the room. "You gotta catch me first."

Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she wondered if it was going to burst out. The floor of the hallway was polished and slick and she found herself slipping as she ran from him. It was no use, she knew it. He was much faster than she was, he'd always be faster. Then just as she took a moment to consider left into his room or right for downstairs` , she was slammed against the wall, his fangs barred and his eyes wild. She looked up at him, afraid for a split second before they both burst out laughing. His hands went from tightly clenching her shoulders, to gently caressing her neck, his eyes softening back to the man she loved.

"Must we play this game?" he whispered. "I'd rather get to the part where the hunter catches the prey."

She smiled and tilted her face toward his. "I'm pretty sure this counts as catching me." The smile that flickered across his face the next moment was to die for, and she found herself willing accepting his open arms. "Want to compel me into doing some naughty things?"

The temptation was too much to resist and he released her, only to chase her into his room and onto the bed. "Just remember, you asked for it."

She giggled as his hands slipped under her shirt. This certainly was going to be a great year.

_a/n: did you catch the drabble there at the end? I'm not planning on posting another set until all the ones from last year are filled, mostly just a way to keep me sane haha. Hope you all enjoyed this! I had fun writing it, that's for sure. If I could compel…oh that would be just so much fun hehe what is the first thing you would do if you were able to play with other's minds?_


End file.
